Crescendo
by Drumchik
Summary: Maura has fun with Jane at the Symphony


1/1

Jane. In a Dress.

Maura was fairly sure she'd forgotten how to breathe.

Jane stood before her, her dark curls spilling over her shoulders. A spaghetti strap red dress clinging to her every curve, stopping just below her knees. Her long legs free for Maura to stare at and her feet encased in red strappy stilettos.

Through her Jane-induced fog, Maura heard her name being called.

"Maura!"

Maura blinked. "Huh? Yes?"

Jane narrowed her eyes. "I look awful don't I? Damn, I'll go find something else and…"

"Don't you dare."

Jane slowly turned around at the commanding nature of Maura's voice. "What?"

"I forbid you to take that dress off until I take it off later."

Jane tried to stop the smirk from appearing on her lips. "You forbid me?"

Maura thought for a moment before replying. "Yes. And don't think I won't punish you if you take that dress off."

A wicked thrill ran through Jane's body at the thought. "I knew giving you those fuzzy cuffs for your birthday was going to cause trouble."

Maura remained stern, although the idea of Jane writhing beneath her and encased in pink cuffs was definitely tempting. "I'm serious, Jane."

"Oh, I know you are. But I've gotta say, Maura, from what you've said so far, I'm much more tempted to take the dress off than keep it on."

"Then how about this…" Maura walked over to her, running her fingers up the side of Jane's body. "If you keep that dress on all night at the symphony, you will really enjoy what's to come later."

She kissed her deeply, leaving Jane feeling light-headed and gasping for breath.

And as Maura headed for the door, a pertinent thought occurred to Jane.

"Maura? What do you mean, keep my dress on at the symphony? Why would I take it off? Maura?"

* * *

Jane sat in the private box that Maura had at the symphony. She didn't mind the music – now that she actually listened to more of it, she quite enjoyed it. Although she would never tell anyone.

But tonight her mind was on other things. Tonight her mind was on Maura, who was sitting innocently beside her, watching the orchestra play.

Innocent, Jane's ass.

She stared down at the orchestra, trying to focus on the music instead of what might be going on in Maura's head.

And then she felt it.

The unmistakable sensation of Maura's fingers slipping up underneath the dress hem.

"Maura!" she hissed.

Maura looked over at Jane, a small smirk on her face. "Yes, Jane? Are you enjoying the symphony?"

"Yes…I mean…" Jane felt Maura's fingers touch the dampness of her underwear. It was ridiculous the way the ME could turn her on just by her looks and her voice. "Maura…"

Maura tickled her fingers over the underwear. "Yes, Jane?"

"We're…god…we're at…"

"We're in a private box. No one can see us. And if you're good and keep quiet, no one will hear us." Maura grinned. "And don't forget what I said about keeping your dress on."

Jane was fairly sure that Maura was going to kill her with this teasing, but she sat obediently back in her chair and stared down at the orchestra, setting her jaw in a line.

Maura tried to resist the bubbling squeal of excitement in her body and instead shifted her seat a bit closer to Jane's. Her fingers slipped under the damp fabric and she almost purred in delight.

"Jane…you're wet already. For me?"

Jane bit her lip as Maura's fingers teased her heat. "Do you see any other horny medical examiner in this booth with us who has a habit of making me come like a freakin freight train?' she muttered under her breat.

"I should hope not," Maura whispered in Jane's ear, her fingers circling in the slick heat of her lover. "I love being the only one that can do this to you. I love being the only one that can touch you like this, taste you and make you lose control."

Jane closed her eyes as she felt Maura's index finger brush over her clit. She tried to concentrate on the music, but then she heard Maura's voice again.

"Listen to the music, Jane. The way it ebbs and flows. Moving from the lows to a rising crescendo? I've always thought it's like making love. That slow burn until the final explosive orgasm." Maura slipped one long finger into Jane's heat and moved her thumb to slowly circle her clit. "What do you think?"

"I think," Jane said, her fingers gripping the arms of the chair and her teeth gritted, "that you're a tease."

Maura grinned. "Mmm. I know." She slipped another finger inside her lover, watching Jane's reaction. "You make me like that."

Jane's body was taut with arousal and when she felt Maura slowly start to pump her fingers in and out, she felt her orgasm just out of her reach. "Maura…"

Maura loved the way Jane's voice sounded when she was on the brink of an intense orgasm. The usual huskiness deepened and her voice would crack the closer and closer that Maura pushed her to the edge. When she heard Jane whisper her name, the need in her voice heartbreakingly beautiful, Maura pressed the heel of her palm down hard against Jane's clit. "I know," she whispered back. "I can feel it. I can feel how close you are."

Jane realised that Maura was moving her fingers in time with the music. Every time the orchestra reached a crescendo, Maura would bring Jane right to the edge, then slowly ease back as the orchestra's music lessened. She felt her thighs trembling and the muscles in her abdomen tightening. "Maura, please…" she begged, moving her hand to touch Maura's free one.

"I've got you," Maura whispered, increasing the speed of her fingers. She pressed down hard on Jane's clit. "Come for me."

Jane's entire body tensed and she bit down on her lip hard, disguising the muffled whimper as her orgasm ripped through her body. Maura continued to touch her, easing her down until she slumped in the chair, eyes closed and head looking down.

"Oh my god," Jane finally whispered. "Jesus. Maura."

Maura reached into her purse and wiped her fingers with a tissue. She smiled and sat back in her chair, her fingers trailing up and down Jane's arm in a soothing gesture. "It's intermission. Would you like me to get you a drink?"

Jane put her hand on Maura's. "What I want, right now, is to take you home, toss you on the bed and make you scream."

Maura opened her mouth and then shut it again. "You don't want to see the rest of the symphony?"

Jane ran her fingers down Maura's body and rested them on her thigh. "Do you?"

Maura gulped. "No."

Jane grinned. "Let's go then."

Maura stood up quickly, her body already flushed with desire for Jane. She suppressed a grin as Jane got up, slightly wobbly on her legs.

"Shut up," Jane muttered.

"Are you going to be able to walk out of here?" Maura asked.

Jane handed her the keys. "You better drive."

Maura took the car keys and put her arm around Jane. "Ready?"

"You just wait until we get home. You're going to have your body played to a," Jane paused, waving her arms in the air like a conductor – "crescendo thingy as well."

"I look forward to it."

FINIS


End file.
